Zohar the child of Light
by TemiDark
Summary: What is going to happen when a girl dies and then she being reborn in the one piece world with her memories from her previous life? Will she lead a happy life and meet her pirate idols or did this world offered something different for her?
1. Where it all begins

**_Hey people! First this idea was supposed to be made into a roleplay but thanks to my friend that is super slow I decided to make it into an actual fanfiction hope you are going to enjoy this fanfiction as it feels like one of the most orginal plots I got so far._**

* * *

I could feel my breath escape my lips, I saw a lot amount of blood, yet I didn't cried neither did I try to call for help as I knew it was useless it would just waste my energy. I took step back and I felt a wooden support which I knew was from the bridge I was standing at. I used so much force to escape the situation the next second I heard a crack sound. I didn't have any time to run away so the bridge fell apart and I myself fell into water. Meeting yet again with dark eyes that were glaring at me. It got me shivers down my spine. I had no strength left to swim away, but as it seemed not matter what I would have done I would still be screwed in that in mind I let the water stream do its work. In a matter of seconds my mouth got filled with water as I struggled to keep my breath in check. But no matter how much I tried to stay alive the moment came and from that point I could not breathe anymore.

"Is that my end?" Kept I asking myself over and over again until everything went black. To my surprise the next time I received some kind of vision I saw my body floating in the river. Pale and lifeless it didn't take much for the guy move and he picked the lifeless body what happened next was horrible so I looked away. Suddenly light hit my face and when I looked from where the source of light came from, but on that moment everything turned black I had no idea what happened to me, but sure everything was better than watching a psychopath taking your organs out. Yet when I finally came to my senses I could hear myself cry, it may have been because my lungs didn't felt right. For some reason I could not open my eyes yet, but I could feel something interesting was actually happening behind them. When I focused my hearing after I calmed down I heard a woman speak sure she was speaking a language I could not speak, yet understand but something clicked in my mind when she called out to me with a new name which was "Zohar". Sure it was not bad from what I recalled it meant Light. I could feel so much love from that person and then a chuckle came out from nowhere.

Which a couple of words that were exchanged between them, the woman hugged me even tighter to her chest. I could feel she was fearing that person, but who could have it been? What kind of life did that woman lead? As a small baby from what I expected I was I started to cry which pissed off the person as it seemed and he walked away. Yelling something about Jinx. Of course the woman tried to comfort me with her voice as good as she could and not to make her more troubles I gave in and got quiet. She started to hum a melody to me that made me even more relaxed. I could swear her voice worked like some kind of sorcery, may have been because I was in a baby's body. I tried to rise my small hands and I tried to touch her, well it didn't go as planned as I barely could move as much as I thought I could. I decided to let myself hear the beautiful song this woman was singing to me and before I realized I fell soundly asleep with no fear on mind even if I could clearly recall what happened in my so called past life.


	2. Smol Baby Steps

_**Have to say the be some drama before all the fun stuff can begin, just don't want to shock you all when it happens that's all.**_

* * *

The next following day when I woke up it came to me like I shock, being born into this world may have been better but the flashing memories of my death were corrupting my mind. In no time I could hear myself cry, scared and lonely. It was that until two gentle hands picked me up and she called to me which I guessed was again my new name and from the sound of her voice she wanted to calm me down. Sure it was such new experience knowing exact was happening yet being just a small baby. Was it what every baby experience? If so would I forget my past life so fast I could speak and walk on my own? It seemed I could just wait for the right moment to find out. Would it make less intelligent? Was my question. Did all babies had such thought as I did or was my case extra special? You could wonder I mean they barely did anything from eating, peeing and sleeping then also crying. At this point I could not even sight to express my irritation which came from my overthinking about things.

'Maybe if I remember all this I could write book about this' look at me just a baby and already planning my future how crazy could it actually get from this point on.

The days went and so fast I could see I started to analyze the situation as well the people around mine surroundings. From what I assumed was my mother some kind of species of fish-woman, she had horns and some fins coming from her skin. My word for her beauty would be 'stunning'. She sure was beautiful but I could see the tired look in her eyes, or rather exhausted. It looked like having me wasn't her only problem in this world. That's why I tried to be less of a problem of her as much as I could, sure it was backfiring on my health, yet I didn't want the man scold her as he seemed to enjoy that. I always wondered if that one ugly man could have been my father and why he mostly took her by force or locked her in this room. Knowing how I could not ask these things because of the language barrier I instead tried to remember the songs I knew from previous life and sing it to her to make her happy. From her expression it seemed she thought it was just baby language, which it didn't mean quite anything, beside me babbling on to try to express something that was wondering trough my mind. But I could see the smile appear on her face when I tried to cheer her up. Maybe it was a mother instinct speaking to her that her kid wants to actually cheer her up which was the case. I always thought she was even more stunning while she smiled, with her yellow eyes and blonde locks that made her look like a living beam of sunshine.

Yet her looks always made me question how I looked like but I never really got to know it until one day she decided to put me next to a mirror. I could see my reflection and just stare at it. My hair was such ordinary color, light blue meanwhile my eyes were just as yellow as my mothers. Then again I was sure there was some small horns sticking out from my head which made me just poke them thinking it was really funny. Other things I noticed about my body was that after touching water my legs could change into a tail the first time I found out my jaw dropped and I was a small gaping baby. Apparently I was a good amusement as I got a good laugh section from my mother. But who can blame me not often you get to know you can change your limbs to something else. Did that mean I was a mermaid? But what was the deal about the horns was it because of some strange lineage. Maybe it was the case.

The months went on and I finally could communicate a little, sure it was just things like 'I want that', so it would be quite annoying to ask anything as I could not understand what was quite said to me yet. Again as a baby I had to wait, but this time I finally realized the wounds and scars on my mother's body. Sure I asked from time to time what it was all about but most of the time the answer was "do not worry about it's just a scratch" now when I grown up she was away from the room more often, that's why I mostly was my own entertainer. So when I could I either sang, draw things or just tried to get physically stronger so I could stand on my two feet.

It was after I turned 2 when I finally discovered the dark side of my life. My mother was a slave and so now even as a little kid I was that as well. Sure it was a good thing they didn't depart me from my only family I got here, but it was quite sad to see my mother being so tired and exhausted constantly. Apparently they gave the mother the free hand to raise me. From I could say she done a good job so far. The time flied by and I constantly even as a small kid tried to help my mother the best I could. I knew I had limits, that's why I tried to become a stronger person no matter what. So sometime I could actually free her so we can have a funny family life outside this creepy mansion. That was my goal and I would not let these people make me down as I knew with my intelligence I could make it. There wasn't any day I wasted for something else than either helping or getting stronger. Yet I could hear that man always calling me for one name Jinx. I had no idea what his problem was so I just always ignored his presence.

Then one of these days when I was 3 I got to hear a really interesting story from my mother.

"Let me tell you something that now is barely a legend around people of these generations. There was once a fishman kingdom so great and powerful even the fishman kingdom feared their power. The legend says the name of the kingdom was Triton. And trough generation it attracted the most powerful fishman species. Even if the power in men was fearful the royal family had specific power going through generation. It was called "the power of voice". If not used correctly it could not make any harm yet if you could think outside the box you could hypnotize people and take it to your own advance. Yet when the power was introduced to the world the kingdom was barely taken out, wiped even from the history. Yet the legend says that the princess of the royal family survived and such power is passed down through her blood line. But nobody quite knows how to activate the power and so it was declared as if it died out." I could not really understand what she wanted to tell me by this story. Did it mean that we two were related to the story or she barely come upon this idea just now. But why even bother to tell such sad story in the first place.

"Why did you tell me this?" was my question.

"My mother said to pass it to my children if I have some." Was her only answer, what was the purpose which such strange story in the first place? Could it be this legend was true? I didn't give any special thought about this later as I never seen it could be possibly we are related to this princess. I mean my voice wasn't any of extraordinary. Leaving this story from my mind beside when I actually need to tell it to my kids, because why not? Make them confused as well why not maybe later it could bring a good laugh. From this point on I decided to focus on this I was doing before. Shortly after I noticed that soon was my mother onto pregnancy again. Did that mean I would have a sister or brother? Sure it would be painful to watch them living a life of a slave yet I promised to take care of him/her as good I can as well as in the future we all would go away from this place.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3**_


	3. When the hell breaks out

_**I'm so thankful to everyone that follows this story, thank you guys :3**_

* * *

The months passed and every single day I tried to help my mother out, whatever someone gave her a task to do I made it for her in secret. May it have been like cleaning, or anything else for that matter. Of course the guy a trash of a father was always somehow suspecting something but with my gained speed and flexibility with time it became easy to lure him. I may have been thankful we were not the only slaves here which made it even easier to lure him altogether. I may have sometimes cause trouble for someone else but I always managed to repay them somehow. Sure thanks to the fact I was not a shitty person I was liked by the other slaves around here. Which made me think soon I be making a revolution and I shall be assassin if that's needed… Assassin Creed maybe I would get my own game. When I let my thought wander away I missed the screams that came from my room, yet suddenly one of the women went past me. From the information I gathered she had the medical knowledge. From that point on I heard more screams.

"Oh it's time for that" and I rushed after her.

"Is there anything I can help with?" sure she seeing how I wanted to help she decided to give me task of actually bringing some water and blankets. Of course she didn't expect me to come with it at the same time. Well when you are used to stuff like carrying things it sure looks like I'm some super kid for sure. May have been just normal here as I could feel I could be so much stronger if I only tried. Back to reality because there was nothing else I could help with I decided to hold my mother's hand which made her smile at me as she once patted my head. Sure it took some time but after all the sweat and screaming that occurred I could witness one of the amazing scenes in history. May have been so for me as in fact that was my baby brother/sister to this world. Sure this world had its faults but I was happy this kid choose this family so I could give them all love in the world. Soon we could hear the baby cry with made me excited as I really wanted to hold it in my yet so tiny hands. But before that I wanted my mother to have the honor as she sure was exhausted after such day. She took him gently in her arms and just what happened to me he called down just by hearing her voice into his ear.

"It's a boy, what are you going to name him?" Sure she was about to tell a name when suddenly the trash king came in and he started to come upon the most offensive name he could come upon. I was mad if not furious I really wanted to stab him right now but I knew this was not the time or place for that. I calmed my nerves yet I glared at the man that barely was a stranger to me. That made him shut the fuck up which let my mother speak freely.

"His name is going to be Dellinger." She said with a yet soft voice as she didn't heard a pipe from the noble man that decided to ruin this beautiful moment. Now then something came to my head, like knocked on it making me realize something. Wasn't that the same name from One Piece. So I climbed on the bed and looked at the baby. Sure soon I seen these blonde hair and blue eyes with small horns sticking out from his head. That made me question if it was the same Dellinger as in One Piece or it was all a huge coincidence. I mean it was probably Doffy that gave him that name in the first place. From the looks how small Dellinger was when he was adopted, he couldn't really tell him his name now could he.

"Ah it could not be…" I said out aloud to myself that made my mother question what actually was going in my head. Sure she realized really long ago how smart her kid was, so she knew something was going on in the head of mine right now. I just patted the baby's head and smiled while saying.

"Dellinger such a nice name." Sure the trash king seeing how he could not destroy this day for us he took his leave.

The days went by and I had to take care of Dellinger beside when it was time for meals. Honestly I didn't mind as I really didn't want him to feel lonely which made me happy I was the first to this world before him, so he didn't had to experience such things as I did. Sure I could see how he took strong liking to me which made me adore him even more. Thankfully so long it would not be a freaking sibling love which included fighting as so long we had only eachother and nonetheless to say he was still a baby. Were he sometimes looked annoyed when I gave him too much kisses but I could not help the fact that he looked so freaking adorable with his pouting pink cheeks, but nothing could beat his smiling face. Sometimes I wished for a change so I could show him the outside world. Sure I had no idea how it looked like here but as any world it probably had such stunning places that could take you in a trance just looking at them. Therefore I swore to myself to show him the beautiful sceneries of this world to him.

Soon the day of doom came into my life. I was not expecting this to happen at all. You could call me naïve, but even if I knew how bad the situation was I always dreamed for a better place to be at just the three of us. But the spin of fate had something else planed for us apparently. This one day I was passing Dellinger as always while helping around the household was it everything from moving furniture and cooking. Yet did I know this day the monster of a noble man disappeared in one of the rooms around the whole mansion. It was soon after that someone reported to me they heard my mother scream as she was murdered. Sure I gave them Dellinger trusting them to take care of him just for a while but when I arrived the door was locked I shake it with force but it didn't budge. I was debating whatever I should use all force I had to break the door. Even if it would make a lots of problems for my mother I decided I would kill that man if it was needed. Not losing any time I broke the door but what I experience was not anything I wanted to see. The whole room was filled with blood, something similar to organs and limbs were laying around the room with made me bring flashes of memories from my past life when it actually happened to me. All the smell and sight didn't bring only bad memories but also made me vomit on instant which made me quite dizzy. Then I saw a man with eyes burning with lust and satisfaction. It seemed like he thought he was the prick of the world that would get away with anything he wanted and so I heard him speak.

"You better remove this memory from your head if you want to keep living your miserable life Jinx." I looked and spotted a yet so knowable hair which never would vanish from my memory. I walked closer and I turned them over, it was just a head with a sad look on their face, which was crying probably her last thought was how could she even be able leave her kids alone in this big cruel world. I could feel how tears ran down my face and how my voice wasn't able to come out from my mouth it was stuck there for the moment even if I just scream from agony. But first what came from my mouth was words.

"How could you? Was it funny to kill someone so cruelly? Did this gave anything even if she knew she could not escape you?" sure he was shocked that 4 years old could talk in such wisdom and use such words towards him.

"Answer me you monster." Then suddenly he wanted to attack but now I could not hold back all the hate, anger, sadness and agony. So I lost it I started to scream with all that emotions mixed with made such a horrifying voice he could not stand so he covered his ears quickly. It was then I reached for the knife he dropped and without thinking much about it I stabbed him on the stomach.

"Die just die so no one ever needs to feel like shit thanks to you, so nobody ever needs to lead such life around you as you did!" Then I ran away fearing the guards would come and hurt Dellinger. Sure when they discovered the man was stabbed they started to do their job trying to capture me and Dellinger on his commando. When I realized I endangered Dellinger's life and that I could lose him as well I lost it. It felt like my animal instinct took over and from that point I didn't remembered what happened from that point on.


	4. New members?

Doflamingo's p.o.v.

I had some business to take care of on a tiny island, I heard there was a noble there with his slaves always scaring people that lived there. Sure he was not one of the Celestial Dragons, but the power of money made him fearful indeed at it was said he had a lot of guards around his house. The rumors said that man had some fetish around fish women not that I cared much.

"Young Master it looks like some chaos is happening on the island." Diamante said as he looked through binoculars. I went up and took it from him what I saw was nothing I was expecting indeed. In all the chaos I could see a lot of guards surrounded around two kids. One a female which was tainted in blood from mostly top to toe and a baby that was in her hands unknown of the situations that was happening around it. Sure I could just smirk as the kid had such a good fighting spirit, even if it looked like she was barely 5. I could see the hate and the crazy look in her eyes which made me decide on spot.

"Go faster we gonna take these kids in!" I stated as I looked in highly amusement wanting to see how she would handle the situation before I arrived there. To my surprise just then we heard the most horrible sound of all which made me let go of anything I was holding and cover my ears next time I looked wanting to know what could cause the sound I saw men lying beside this kid while blood was coming from their ears. Could such powerful voice come from such small creature as herself? It looked like I found another interesting thing about these kids that seemed to have some strange horns on their heads. I jumped from the boat and with my strings from my devil fruit I let myself come on the island with no problems at all. And then I meet my eyes with the girl that did hold her brother to her chest as she growled at me dangerously. It looked like she lost all sense from the situation she found herself in. Suddenly a man appeared with a wound on his stomach he was barely even walking.

"I curse you the child of devil." Just then I saw a flash and the knife the girl was holding went flying at that man's foot and it pierced through it.

"Shut up! I will never forgive you, you are better off dying you piece of trash!" the girl yelled as she clenched her wrist making sure that the man was not welcome here. I just smirked as I took the girl in my hands.

"Looks like you are not in need of this so I be taking it from you." This said I started to walk away as the girl looked at me with pure shock as it seemed she calmed down, but then all the trauma must have come back to her so she blacked out on instant yet she never let go of her baby brother. When I came back my ship I handed them the both of them to Diamante, without even questioning me Diamante took both of them as I headed back on island wanting to see what caused it all. After some investigation I was purely shocked to find a dead body shattered in pieces around the room, even for me this sight was not pleasing at all which made me cover my nose from all the smell of a corpse and blood. I was surprised that such a small child could stand it so good as from the sight I could tell that it was probably her mother right there. I went back to ship but then I saw the man lying there cursing to himself I just smirked at him and pulled out my gun.

"Let me ease your pain." I said and then I saw the utter shock in that man eyes as then the blood spattered on the ground. Not that it made any difference as there was already much blood around this place from the child's outburst. I walked then back on the ship.

"How are the kids?" I asked while plopping on one of the chairs.

"The girl was injured but I don't think its life treating, back to the boy his unharmed no injures even a single scratch on him." Diamante said as I nodded my head.

"Don't say you going to adopt them as well." Diamante said as he sighed heavily, pretty sure he had something against kids. May have been the part how they think his tattoos on his face are bacon.

I took out one of my wines and I poured some of it into the glass then I took a sip and explained everything I saw.

"If you think taking these kids be a waste I refer to you to think again." I said while sipping my wine yet again.

"Just make them stay away from Corazon for a while. They are not yet fully developed to manage his kicks."

"Ugh such a pain in the ass can't you sign up someone else for that job?" Diamante said scratching his face, I just narrowed my eyes which made him sight.

"Ok I take care of your stupid kids." Was his response to which I just nodded as we just waited for them to wake up, so we can welcome them in their new family. Donquixote Family.

Suddenly the other kids came in.

"I seen two kids are they going to join us as well?" Baby5 asked as I nodded my head slightly for them to know that it was actually true that we going to have 2 new members joining us.

"They seemed pretty young how old are they?" Buffallo asked pretty curious, as it was seen by his facial expression.

"Would guess that the girl is around 5 and then the small boy 1. I have to ask about that and their names when they wake up. Then I mean the girl doesn't seem like I'm going to get any word from the baby so far." I sated pretty much talking to myself stating the things I should consider doing, as I didn't get to ask anything from the sudden blackout the girl got. It must have been from the blood loose so it may take some days before she actually wakes up.

"Can we then play with them?" Baby5 asked while smiling as I nodded.

"If they want you can go on and do just that." Was my answer after all I needed them to trust us not be suspicious and think we are there to cause them more harm. Even if using what I seen could be to advance in the future. Then suddenly Baby5 climbed on my jacket yet again as she smiled. I just let her do that as I wondered about things as now we were in need of some more clothes for the new members. Maybe I could make some teams, but these thought could wait to another time. I should think about making the family learn flamenco. I took out a notebook and wrote down my ideas so far. Yes that was a special thing in Donquixote Family it was needed to be made into tradition I said to myself while nodding my head which kind of made question the kids of what I was thinking for the moment.

"I decided next we should learn how to dance." I stated as they nodded thinking it was really good idea, well it sure would make them waste their energy on something else than running around with no propose or spinning around the ship for the time being when they were not training to be stronger.

"Oh oh what kind of dance is it going to be?" Buffallo asked and I answered,

"Flamenco." To which they looked yet again at me with questioned faces.

"You going to find out in time, no need to stress about it now." I stated and suddenly I picked myself up from the current chair and I started to take my way to the kitchen.

"Young master can we have a snack?" both of them asked.

"Wait till dinner and then you can have some." I said which made them pout kind of sadly.

Buffallo tried so hard to look angry he looked as red as a tomato.

"My word is final." I stated and so they decided to give up on that idea for the moment. Therefore they decided to see the new members who were sleeping, yet soon the baby woke up and he looked at us.

"Welcome to the family little one… young master what is his name?" Baby 5 asked which I didn't knew the answer off.

"As I stated before I have no idea let his sister wake up then we may know." I spoke, from the looks of it they really were related there was no dabout about it. Even if their hair colors were quite so different I could see by their features they sure were related.

"Can't you wake her up?" Buffallo asked as I shook my head.

"She fainted so we must wait till she wakes up herself." I declared to which I got even more questions that I expected.

"If she is so weak why did you take her in?" Buffallo asked such a curious creature, but probably all children are like that.

"She is anything besides weak. And as you see she is so much younger than you yet the only thing she was sharing tears at was her mother's horrible death." Then suddenly she opened one of her eyes and I heard something than I never expected.

"I cried because it was sad to experience something like this…. Yet I knew no one would came to rescue for just a slave kid, when they were all cowards pitying themselves and their situation. Afraid to take a stand and fight for they freedom. They expect someone to do it for them which happened to be a broken child where her mother was taken away in the worst way possible." Such words came from a child that was barely 5 and from what I understood she was born into slavery yet she spoke like she experienced so many others things that could not be possible.

"Is my brother ok?" she suddenly changed the topic as what she just spoke never happened in the first place and then she started to cry again probably remembering what just happened.

"Can we go back?" she asked from a sudden as I didn't even answered her previous question.

"What for?" I asked pretty confused by such request.

"I want to collect and burn my mother's body and return it to the sea." The little girl stated as she dried her tears away with a shanking hand.

"You sure? The body doesn't look so well." I asked kind of concerned as this could even get to me such man as me.

"Yes I'm sure I don't want anybody to mistreat her even after her death." That was such honorable act that I nodded my head. Something about kid made it felt like you spoke to an adult that seen most of the things in this wide world. She nodded still shaken up so I decided to help her in this task. Sure the other kids wanted to follow but I made myself clear the sight would make their stomach turn over and vomit on spot. Even if they were really stubborn I made Diamante look out on them and we took our leave.

Sure when we crossed into the room the first thing the kid did was vomit on spot. Yet after that she started to collect parts on the white sheet as I helped her do that. I was pretty sure if that would happened to my mother in the same age as she was I would probably faint and beside I don't know what exactly I would do. After we collected all the pieces even the organs we walked with them outside and set fire to them, I could see the girl cry again yet she constantly tried to dry her tears away. When everything was burn to ashes I made sure to collect them in a container that was nearby and I so handed it to girl which now I got to know her name was Zohar and she explained to me she would throw them out a little bit away from here and so we started the ship and took our asses away from this island.


	5. Welcome to Donquixote Family

_**Never thought I make this chapter so long, yet hope you enjoy it~**_

* * *

When we were quite away from the island I took the container with my mother's ashes and walked to one of the end of the ship. Just so I could throw them into sea as I planned, and so I began to speak bidding farewell to my mother as I haven't the opportunity to do it before.

"Thank you for raising me as good as you could even if you had really hard time doing that. Hope when you be reborn you receive such better opportunities in your life that make you way more happy and content, may be in this world or even more distant one." Just when I took the container and made the ashes fall into the deep sea I could see contouring's of a shape of a person swaying above me. I could understand that somehow it wanted to communicate with me, and after a while I could hear a soft whisper.

"I'm so proud of you my daughter, I know I told it before but I'm truly are. Take care of you brother and I can understand you are really sad for my loss. But instead of building these feelings inside, let it all out. Also hearing these words of farewell from you don't leave me with any worries in my heart so I can leave this world, just remember I love you two and always will no matter what choices you make. Yet despite the hard times in your life I want you to be kind and show compassion to others." With this spoken I could see her slowly disappearing from my sight and as I let all my emotions out crying from both sadness and happiness, because I could hear her one last time and tell her goodbye. Then I could hear Diamante mutter to himself as he let Doflamingo know about another outbreak of tears. Didn't take him long enough to come over and take me in his arms, he didn't say anything or questioned the tears yet I spoke.

"I could see her again, she bid me goodbye and left this world to be reborn again." Sure Doflamingo just nodded his head sure surprised by what I just told him.

"What did she tell you?" even if he didn't seem so interested of what could be spoken from a ghost as well he didn't seemed to believe me at all. I mean why would you believe a snooty kid on statement that they see a ghost, especially in this world when people apparently didn't know of anything called medium. But yet that made me question whatever I would be able to see ghost, I mean I remember the time when I was one even if that was memory I deeply wanted to forget, as it could apparently bring panic attacks. Especially now when I see someone having the same fate as me. Then I felt that he lightly patted my head to calm me down. How much of a bastard he could be he really took god care of people that he considered family. I smiled as I gave him a peek of a cheek for his random kindness and so I dried my tears no, as sad anymore, because even if my family decreased it also increased at the same single day.

"Um… you know my name, how about you tell me yours?" and so did my plan went to motion.

"Yes we forgot didn't we? Welcome to Donquixote family, I'm Dolfamingo but call me young master, this is Diamante and the other children on this ship is Buffalo and Baby5." I just nodded ignoring the young master nonsense.

"Then you be Papa Doffy, he be uncle Diamante." This said I smiled at them with a grin which made them look at me surprised how quickly I accepted them but they sure had a problem with papa and uncle part.

"No I prefer to be called young master." Doflamingo spoke with some hesitation in his tone and then I changed the topic.

"Don't worry papa Doffy I try to love you so much." And then I expanded my hands how much I could in this tiny body and added.

"Or even more." Sure then I grinned at this point even more than last time making both Diamante and Doflamingo speechless. Then I changed my viewpoint to Diamantes face.

"You can get lots of love as well. Come here I give you a kiss uncle Diamante." Way too taken back from the statement about love he froze in place probably questioning things like what the hell could be wrong with this kid as well his life choices. Couldn't really know for sure what was going on in his head I jumped on him from Doffy's arms and gave him a peek on the cheek. Just then after that I felt hands taking me away from my victim saying.

"You should not move so much after all you were stabbed and the wound is fresh." To which I nodded realizing I did get carried away so much the pain was long forgotten.

"Aw papa Doffy cares so much already." I said while patting his head lightly.

"You gotta be kidding me, why do we have to have such strange kid in our family?"

"Well we already accepted her also as long she is strong she can stay, also look she is really cute." As long he said that I looked at Diamante with the most cute puppy eyes you could imagine which made him get another shock as this was beyond of cuteness he could handle, even how cruel he could be as a person.

"How do you even know she is strong, I mean she doesn't seem like it at all!" and so I hoped down and picked up Diamante by his feet and took him in the air. From all chores and training I made past these years to be some help to my mother, it was actually nothing to me, even in such tiny body that was still growing. But it turned to be a yet so bad idea as my body got congested and the wound reopened making me feel the pain in my back yet again which made me drop Diamante on spot.

"You don't need to prove anything, let's go and patch it up again." Then yet on the way to one of the medical rooms I could see Doffy smirk to Diamanate as after all he was right all along. Sure it must have increased Doffy's self-bust. None less to say when we arrived there I had my wound patched again, but I didn't drop a tear as this was nothing to me from the things that just barely accured.

"So how big is this Donquixote family?" and at this point I got all names and stories about what the other people inside it, sure Law was not a part of it yet. To my surprise there was a name I didn't recognize but may have been because this person would leave the family soon enough. Because as I remembered there was these people that weren't strong enough to handle the pressure. Mostly from Corazon as he probably scared all the kids not wanting them to be involved in such organization.

"Oh I shall check on my brother." I said while Doflamingo nodded his head, probably he didn't go by the name of Joker yet if I ever mentioned it he would be confused. So I picked myself up but then the tall man said he would follow me as he wanted to get to know more about us two. I nodded not seeing any harm in actually telling him anything he wanted to know really. But I was the one that started to babble on.

"So you know that the name Zohar means light? Of course it's in a language you may not recognize." He was nodding but sure I captured his interest.

"Too bad I don't know it myself beside a couple of words."

"I didn't get to ask but what is your brother's name?" I just smiled and said.

"His name is Dellinger. A cute name for a cutie like him. Also apparently our blood line is something from fish called fighting fishes another fact about us two."

"How about the sound you made? That knocked down guards and make them bleed from their ears?" I looked at him pretty confused as I didn't really had so much memory after the outbreak of mine. I was in so much rage and pain as well as sadness the emotions took control of my actions and the only thing I could recall was Doflamingo taking me up which calmed me down feeling secure and after that all the exhaustion made me black out. He sure seen the confusion in my eyes.

"Looks like you don't remember, yet let me tell you as you seem like a smart kid maybe you come to something once I explain it to you. When we arrived here we heard a voice so terrifying that made us drop everything we were holding and close our ears." I just nodded while taking Dellinger in my arms and we looked both at Doffy listening to his voice, well Dellinger was meanwhile I was listening to the story he had to tell me.

"When it was over the ones that were still standing were you and your brother, it seemed you protected his ears yourself meanwhile the people around you dropped to the ground as their ears were bleeding, they surely were knocked out but because I never checked on them probably they could be as well as dead." I nodded and then it came to me like a flashback about the story of power of voice.

"Well the only explanation I can think of is power of voice papa Doffy." I said rather shocked by the fact that power could be more likely true and existing in such small body that still constantly was growing.

"And what exactly is that?" Doffy asked sure not in mood to correct me on the papa Doffy part.

"I don't know so much as well, it was just a plain fairy tale to me when I first heard it." I said looking on the round as my head had so many questions.

"And what was it about?" sure I got his attention on that part.

"About wiped out fish kingdom called Triton and a princess that manages to escape, where the royal family and only their blood relatives could get a hold of this power as it was genetic…. Apparently the fairy tale was send down our family for generations." I said as I understood maybe it was why it was passed down as me and the princess was indeed related in some sort of way.

"Any idea what the power could do?" Doflamingo asked, which I was pretty sure about he seek the power which could have held within me all this time. That made me question whatever I should tell him about the hypnotize part or just tell him the words that my mother told me. I decide to do the latter as I didn't want him know what possibilities came with this power. If he only knew about the destruction part it was ok by me.

"I just know it could be very fearful power if you think outside the box, nothing else was said." Sure I saw in his face he wanted to make a research about it.

"Another thing in the fairy tale is that the kingdom was wiped away from the history so if it did exist I don't think there is any books or documents on it." Doflamingo nodded sure kind of disappointed on this part as it seemed to be pointless to even try to find anything on this matter.

"Well whatever this power is I hope you figure out how to use it." With that he patted my head as I nodded also wanting to know how to use it as well as activate the power. It could be so helpful if I stayed within this family. Maybe there was hope to rescue Corazon as well but that should be put aside for now as the real challenge should be growing stronger. Sure now I would have possibilities to learn not only swordsmanship but also how to fistfight and how to fire a gun. Within this body it felt like fist fighting would be something of my favorite defense and fighting strategy. Well that would mean I had to spend so much time with the Leo G grandpa meanwhile rest of the time would be spend on fooling around and taking care of my brother let's not forget showing love for Doffy as that shitty person needs some affection as well. Then I mean love child parent one not sexual, pretty sure he had side hoes and me as a kid, it would be hella creepy not matter what. Even if I feel like a 20 years old demi female thanks to the previous life of mine.

"Well I'm sure we should feed you two somehow." Doflamingo said as pretty much I was starving. He took me up as I was holding Dellinger and he headed to the kitchen on the ship.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked and looking at all this food I started to cry and I looked at him.

"Can I really eat anything from these stuff you have here?" Doflamingo was sure taken back but how could you blame me I mean I didn't have anything of such luxury food since I was born on this world, shit I even forgot how everything tasted back at my past life I just remember the fact it all was so damn good. Then suddenly Diamante walked in sure not amused by the fact of a crying child in his presence.

"What is with her now?" he asked in a rather rude tone which showed displease in any way possible.

"She is taken by the sight of food, you can't really blame her pretty sure she saw this food every day but never got chance to eat it beside some rotten things and most likely just a piece of bread and soup." I nodded because most of the time this is how it looked like.

"As you see this body is mostly bones, but looks like she trained it as well." Sure the body was really thin and beside the muscles it was just bones no fat at all.

"Well who would help my mommy if not me?" I asked as sure this is how I most of the time thought. Then I saw Dellinger reach his tiny hand to me as he dried my tears away.

"Aw he is so cute~" I squeaked and then I have him the most loving hug I could afford at the time.

"Easy easy you may just squish him." Doflamingo said as a soft laugh escaped his lips.

"No I would never, even if I would want to hug his life out of him, because he is just way to adorable." Diamante just took a seat muttering to himself her was rather hungry at the moment and so I jumped on the shelf and started to look around as at the moment I handed the baby to Doflamingo.

"So so uncle Diamante what kind of food do you want?"

"Can you even cook?" was his question.

"Well yes I did so many chores trough my life one of it being cooking, started to do that since I was 2 so I may just be pretty good at it. Well despite the fact that the bitch always found some faults in the cooking when he saw me doing it, most of the time it was problems like fly in the soup which wasn't there before so pretty sure he added it each time."

"How old are you even sometimes you talk like a kid and then it feels like talking to an adult." Diamante said and then I looked at him.

"Oh really may be because I'm so smart you see~ I'm 4 believe me." Then I flipped my hair to add the drama which made Diamante just facepalm as he sure didn't knew what to think about this weird kid here. After some looking around I made some kinda fancy meal which sure impressed them both.

"Zohar is ending this mission with a success. These are the results. What do you think general?" I spoke to Doflamingo as he sure just grinned yet kind of taken back by my imagination skills it seemed but he sure praised me for it and when he tried he sure seemed to be surprised by the good taste of the food I made. Diamante tried it as well and I heard him mutter.

"How can a kid be better at cooking than me?"

"I can show you the basics uncle Diamante" I said with a grin on my face. Then I wanted to get the plates but they were kind of high up and I couldn't possibly reach it so for the first time Diamante had the guts to help me out.

"Oh you so nice, thank you." And yet again I gave him a peek on his cheek with made him take distant from me from that point on.

"Oh uncle doesn't like kisses is hugging better for you?" I asked him but got no answer.

"Papa Doffy I think Uncle is really shy by the topic and idea about love, you should educate him a little more." I said with a pretty serious face this got some laugh from the papa Doffy indeed.

"Do you often let kids think something like this about you?" Doflmingo asked Diamante which made him somehow pissed but the answer was

"I don't care what she thinks she sure is weird." And the journey to reunite the family was on the roll.


	6. Family Reunion

**Thank for all the nice I comments I get that keep me continuing this story. Also for the person that claimed that this is a marysue story why don't you come with some arguments first instead of coming with such statements from nowhere? Must say being able to pick up a person in one piece world is common and you won't be recognized as strong just because of that and if you put this statement because of her hidden powers guess what she can't control them yet. Also I don't see what's so bad about mary-sues to begin with, they exist because the person that write's the story would want to be a little stronger himself/herself so they make an OC that reflects their personality so they can relate to the character themselves, so they can feel a little bit better about themself at least that's what I believe.**

* * *

Corazon p.o.v.

I couldn't believe just when I got rid one of the kids we got a call from my brother that new one are on their way. Meanwhile the others were kind of excited especially Jora as she pretty much took liking to cute kids I couldn't believe he did it again. How could he just pick up kids so easily and what kind of kids would I need to handle this time. Apparently one of them was still a baby barely 1 from what I heard, no matter how much they knew I hated kids because that's the impression I made kicking a 1 year old baby would be too much. I could feel that Doffy would have a strict watch on this kid from this point on until he can take care of himself. Then I heard they were siblings so maybe if I scared the girl she would take her brother and run the hell out from this place. Yes that was a plan that actually made sense and now we were just waiting for Doflamingo's return.

They walked out from the ship as soon it docked to the land. I saw Doflamingo come out with two kids in his hand, seemed that the girl was around 5 or something. I lighted up the cigarette due to stress that took over me, now I had even more kids to scare away from this place. I thought they would be quite so broken but this time the girl looked like walking beam of sunshine which made it even harder to actually do something to her at this point.

"Papa Doffy is that your brother you keep talking about?" the kid asked which made me drop m cigarette due to shock that he let her call him just that.

"Yes and as I said don't hurt him no matter what he does after all he is my blood brother." Doflamingo said with the smirk of his that always somehow he managed to keep on his face. Just then I saw the girl jump down and she started to go in my direction, yet in a really slow pace. Like really slow as in slow motion. I had no idea what that was supposed to be, this kid one of the weirdest that Doflamingo picked up in some time. So weird I had no idea how to react but I stated to myself that whatever this was supposed to be as soon she be too close I kick the kid away from me. Just then I saw her smirk from sudden and she jumped on me from nowhere I had no time to react in fact and so the kid jumped on me with so much force I fell down with it, her sticking to my face. Then I could the other laugh Baby5, Buffalo, Diamante and as well Doflamingo from my fall or whatever else it could be.

"Looks like she likes you already brother maybe from now one you can like kids more, I mean Diamante kind of changed already with handling kids." I went up wanting to tear the kid from my face even if I would regret it but it was for her best, yet before I managed to do that the kid gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and she jumped down on her own behave. I was litterly inner screaming right now, none of the kids showed any affection before and here we have this kid that is way adorable for her own good. I wanted to take her and hug her to my heart contest, yet that could not be possible and so I lighted the cigarette again keeping my image and I tried to kick her, yet I saw her dodging it and she put her hands on her mouth and said.

"Uncle Cora is so shy, but I believe he likes me already." The girl said as she smiled kind pf creepily like she could read my thought or look through my fake identity right away. Yet as the image had to be kept I tried to kick her again to my surprise this time the kid was stuck on my foot and I tried to shake her off as much as I could but it didn't go well. Then I saw Doflamingo reach his hand for her and he said.

"Let's let you meet the rest of the family." And so I could see her climb on my brother's shoulder and she yelled.

"Zohar took over the Mingo ship, what is your situation captain. I need allowance to move this ship, over." As to my surprise someone answered her.

"Captain speaking you are allowed to move the ship, over." Buffalo spoke, did she already created some new game that she got those two on.

"Zohar shall now start this ship now." and then I could see Doflamingo starting to move as he just waited for her to do that.

"Captain the mission was success, we can all now return home." And so they all started to move also I could see Diamante with displeased look on his face, honestly I just wanted to pick her up and put her on my shoulder instead as this was one of the most adorable look I probably ever going to see accurse in this family. Anyway even if it looked to other I wanted to murder this kid I really wanted to hug her. Sure I could not do that as I needed to keep my identity so the kids be scared of me, even hugging her in secret would be dangerous as she could tell it to Doflamingo and the other kids.

So once inside Diamante seemed to have an extra focus on me as he realized I had my eyes fixed at Zohar, was it because he cared or Doflamingo set him as the watch dog on the new kids. Sure the second thought could be possible as this time around the kids were even younger maybe even more important to him for some other reason, which I wanted to find out to why it was so. Was considering whatever asking Doflamingo face to face or just finding it out that info myself was the best. Well if I could do it in really ruthless way he sure would be considering I'm doing it out of rage not understanding why he needed just these kids in this place. And sure if they survived they could stay here as long they get stronger each day. And now Doflamingo started to introduce the so called new member so the organization or his family. Even if he called this a family I wondered whatever he even cared for them for at least a bit.

"So this is Gladius." To which the kid smiled and she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zohar and this is my baby brother Dellinger… shall I call you uncle or big brother Gladius? I mean you seem quite so young so maybe I offend you as you seem to be a teen. I heard teens are rebellious are you that big brother Gladius?" to which made Gladius stare at Doflamingo.

"You want such kid in here? Also stupid brat I don't want to be called big brother." To which Zohar smiled to which kind of told me that's she hardly cared about his opinion indeed and so she started to say.

"Big brother." Over and over again to which made Gladius irritated and he nearby exploded, but to the surprise the kid just then jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There there oni-chan everything is going to be alright."Gladius looked at the kid sure questioning it's intelligence, but the next thing he did was taking it up and throwing Zohar against the wall. Sure he could hear a loud sound when the girl meet the floor but when she picked up she just smiled having some smug expression on her face all over again.

"Big brother is super shy." And then she laughed creepily which everyone else saw send shivers down Gladius spine, because not only she dared to refuse calling everyone how they wanted to she even made quick comebacks that made you speechless at times. Thank god I didn't have to speak. After some time she come up to every person, for the most she decided to call everyone uncle just the thing when she came to Trebol when he came terrible close she got startled and we could hear her yell.

"Don't do it it's my thing." Then she kinda hissed at him and went back to Doflamingo it seemed like she didn't liked when people invaded her personal space or she had something against Trebol it seemed. Then I could hear Doflamingo sight and then I saw why it was because blood was tainted the girls clothes.

"I said to be careful you reopened the wound, Jora can you take care of this?" hearing that she sure agreed now having time to get to know one of the new kids. When she was gone everyones started to question and have complains about this kid. Yet she was unique, but I could feel that this girl maybe could soften people's heart in this family.

"Silence! No matter what you say it's decided she is going to stay here!" to which everyone decided to shut up about.

"Could you at least explain why?" I wrote and showed the paper to my brother and I saw my brother smirk as he went on and started to explain.

"I have seen her fight, she be a splendid warrior. Also her unknown power I want to find out what it is and what it can do." And then he walked to check on the kid while laughing to himself. It sure looked suspicious and creepy like he planned something already. Probably he wanted to use the power for his selfish needs.


	7. Jora is nice to cute kids

**_Just wanted to say whatever you have any idea where and what could the Donquixote family do don't be afraid to share your idea, as some ideas for action would be really needed and welcomed here, as so far I didn't got any_**

* * *

When I woke up I could feel my back in pain, the stinging was rather bad which made me wonder whatever the wound was not infected or anything. Then I ran over to my brother that started to cry from nowhere, it seemed he was hungry so I picked Dellinger up and started to head to the kitchen just to be meet of Jora and she said.

"Let me help you out dear." I just nodded as she took Dellinger from my arms.

"You two are just so cute I'm glad young master took you in." I just smiled and nodded never imagined she would be such kind person which made me giggle a little.

"Thank you aunt Jora." She just smiled and thus she walked me to the kitchen, there I meet with Corazon. Sure I had nothing against him but if he kicked me now I knew it would be impossible to actually dodge. Jora seeing that I become stiff she took me up and thus I was safe from Corazon's kicks for the moment.

"Don't worry I make something for you two." To which she started to go around the kitchen as I nodded.

"He would need warm milk." I said while nodding and I gave her instruction on how this needed to be made.

"You know a lot about this." She spoke and then I agreed.

"Well it's the second time I'm the big sister." I babbled on and then I realized my mistake.

"Twice? Did you had a sibling that died?" she asked kinda concerned and I shook my head.

"I did die.." now it was silent in the room, the woman looked rather confused at the moment but thankfully she managed to drop this topic as she didn't seem to want the kid or me in trauma or something, but yes something didn't quite fit in and she probably decided to mention it to Doflamingo as young master gotta know it all. Then I saw Gladius walking in and when he saw me he muttered something about his breath not taking two shits I took two spoons and placed in my eyes and then waited for it.

"What are you even doing?" which came from his side and I answered proudly.

"Oh I sorry I didn't see you there I was too busy blocking out the haters." Buffalo that came just then started to laugh and he gave me a high five for that after I took the spoons out.

"This is kid is crazy." Gladius said with a really grumpy face expression yet I corrected him.

"Don't forget I'm cute and lovable as well." And then I saw Doflamingo walk in and I ran to him.

"Morning papa Doffy." And I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to which he laughed while patting my head.

"Kind of not used to this." And then I heard Jora say.

"You are so lucky young master she really took a liking to you." I could see him just agreeing maybe pretty confused why this kid here likes him so much. I walked back to the seat with a smile on my face and just then Jora served me some food.

"Oh it looks delicious, thank you." And I started to dig in sure it was better from the food I got past these year as a slave for sure, even if I was a child between a slave and a noble. Putting that thoughts aside I just decided to enjoy the food and I helped Dellinger at times.

"Zohar I wanted you to know that we going to train you." I just nodded my head pretty much aware of it by now.

"Good you are on it, Diamante is going to train you swordsmanship, Lao G fighting fist to fist and Gladius shooting we see later which fighting style is going to fit you." I nodded pretty much knowing what it was already.

"Fist to fist… would be nice to learn." I said with a pout on my face, rather sure of my choice to which I got a kinda so bad response from Gladius.

"You know female's can't be so strong as males. Maybe you should consider your limitations first." To which I snarled at and I send a glare to him while slamming the table the sound echoing through the kitchen.

"Pretty sick of such idiots that limit girls, you are a sexists right now, just so you know." now I wasn't all that cute sounding at all which made the others look quite so shocked.

"Oh did I forgot to mention? This is one of the reason I took her that kid is smarter than she makes you believe she is." Gladius just stood quite so shocked, as a five year old kid came with such words back at him. It seemed like Jora got quite some idea and she made Doflamingo follow her for reasons unknown to the other members then I saw Corazon sneaking out probably he wanted to hear what was going on himself, maybe it was about me and he could get some idea of the possibilities on how to make me leave this place. Not that I wanted to do that, being alone was scarier than living with the Donquixote family for sure. Even if I would have my brother was it really best choice to take him with me. Drifting with my thoughts away pretty soon I could hear Dellinger cry I knew it wasn't often he did that and when I looked at him he stopped. Sure I understood he was concerned about me, probably it was baby instinct or something. I gave him a big hug for caring about my wellbeing and then I gave him also a kiss on the check which he smiled upon pretty happy about receiving so much love from his beloved sister. Gladius seeing this just shook his head and he sat down and started to eat some scrambled eggs whoever made them. When I saw Doffy coming back I sure straight forward asked him.

"Papa Doffy what are you going to do today?" to which he answered.

"I'm going to take care of some business so I be leaving tomorrow. Jora is in charge of taking care of you and once your wound is healed you can train which whoever can do that." Which this stated I nodded my head not really knowing what he was up to but sometimes it was for the best to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Seeing as Law was not here it would probably take some time before he arrived and so I had some time to get stronger and maybe discover something about the power of voice. Suddenly I could feel somehow dizzy for reasons unknown and the first person to notice something was wrong was Jora.

"Oh dear what happened?" to this she came quickly to my side and she felt my forehead.

"It's really hot how could I not realized it sooner." That was so strange because I didn't realized anything besides just now when the dizziness hit me.

"Let me take you back to the bed." Which she did indeed, I don't really remember what happened next though.

Jora p.o.v.

I walked the young master's room or what he liked to call it office. As he wanted me to I started to give out report on what actually happened to the kid.

"The doctor said she be ok, looks like her wound was been infected and she needs to take the medicines." I said which he nodded looking at me.

"Looks like you have something more to say." He said which I nodded too and say how the things were.

"I heard her talk in a language I never heard before. I thought maybe you wanted to hear it yourself." To which he said.

"It could be English never bothered to learn this language." To which I shook my head knowing some words it sure didn't seem to be the case this time.

"It's something different, never do I or even the doctor heard it before. Tried to speak to others and they don't know anything about that as well." This made the young master look upon from his newspaper.

"Maybe she is just babbling nonsense then." Was his suggestion to which I shook my head.

"I don't think it's the case." I was intended to leave by now as my report was indeed done and I wanted to take care of the kid, but the young master himself stood up.

"Let me check it up then." He knew in fact I was not stupid so this had to be something wrong with her. I lead him the way and soon we managed to get inside one of the rooms where the girl had a faint smile on her face and she started to speak the language again, upon seeing we didn't understand what she was seeing she looked at us kinda stopping herself from saying another word it seemed and then she seemed to drift back to sleep as she really seemed tired.

"Any idea what could it be young master?" to which he shook his head to, apparently it was one of died out languages or something, seeing as she belonged to the fighting fish tribe it may have been a language they spoke among just themselves.

"Try to catch some words when she next speak or try to ask her one she is herself again. You mentioned something about her dying at least that's what you heard her say. Maybe she really died and then was reborn and she can remember something from her past life… could it be possible?" he sure looked concerned wondering if that could be the case. But maybe it could be a possibility if so that would explain why she is so clever and takes no shit from anyone. I took the tiny hand in mine which she then squeezed looking quite so happy. I could see a smile approach her face as she seemed now better than before.

"Looks like she going to recover soon." I said quite so happy as the young master nodded his head leaving going back to his business whatever that was for the moment. Also never did I think I would be so happy to see after a kid, well she sure was different than the others by far.

After some hours taking care of her she finally woke up feeling much better.

"Oh sorry aunt Jora did I bring you trouble?" she asked which such sweet voice which made me shook her head.

"No dear but you started to speak another language when you had such high fever. We were concerned when that happened." She nodded her saying a polite sorry.

"Mind telling what it was?" to which she answered quite so insecure if I should know about it.

"Um…I remember my past life since the day I was born. It's like flashbacks coming into my head that's why I said I died…." She looked quite so sad as this was something she didn't want to take up.

"But please don't mention it to other they may think quite so different about me if they found out.. just because I lived there till I was over 20, that could change someone's view on someone." I nodded understanding her view of point.

"But I must say young master already knows some about it." I admitted to which she looked at rather concerned.

"He's not going to hate me for this… not telling him it right away? Right?" she looked so sad while thinking he would hate her for this.

"As long you explain to him this he shouldn't be angry." Zohar nodded her head kinda relieved but still insecure about it as her only thought was that better her dear papa Doffy not be mad which I found quite so cute of an action.

"Don't worry I can go later with you." To which she agreed on.

"When he comes back from the business trip?" she asked which I agreed to.

"Now let's give you some warm food you must be hungry." She just stood up and followed quietly behind me again then we meet Corazon at the kitchen.

"Don't even think about kicking her she is already sick and suffering quite so much." He sure gave me a surprised look, maybe he didn't thought I would be so protective of the kid in the first place. But what you say I made the mistake to get quite so detached to her already, I hoped more cute kids would join this family.

* * *

 ** _Honestly I thought making this into 2 chapters where the second would have Baby5 persepctive but I thought that having these 2 part together is going to make it easier to decide a name for the chapter :P_**


	8. Twister, what's that?

Baby5 p.o.v.

Me and Buffalo managed to get Zohar to agree to play with us of course after she had some shooting lesson from Gladius. Apparently Jora warned him to just for now teach her how to hold a gun as she was not yet heathy enough to be kicked again by him. He sure didn't seem happy mumbling something about having better things to do than taking care of wounded kids that talk back way too much.

"Can we join we can show her the basics!" I said being really excited to help out especially if they needed me.

"Oh sure I think you would even do better job than big brother over here, seems he is at his period or something… his hormones aren't stable right now." It was hard for me to grasp what she was saying but being needed was such a nice feeling. Then I could hear Gladius shoot at Zohars leg's looked like he wanted to scare her but she just stood there not moving from her place the bullet missing her barely.

"Big Brother you should be careful with a gun especially when you have such high temper now." and then we could see her next going closer to him while giving him a hug.

"Don't worry everything is ok you can relax." Which seemed to tick him off even more.

"He looks like he's going to explode." Buffalo stated being quite so amazed as she even dared to be like that with this guy that sure didn't have mercy for kids as Corazon. Yet Corazon was worse you never knew when he would charge at you. But it looked like the only person that Zohar had a problem with was Trebol claiming he was her rival in occupying people's personal space. Sure I knew how close Trebol could get sometimes but it looked like Zohar did it on propose prepares. But then I knocked on her shoulder which made her look at me and then I showed her how to hold a gun while Gladius was still in the moment of trying to cool his head down as he knew Jora would be at his throat if he tried something funny. It seemed Jora took a liking to the small girl when I asked her why she started to talk about how cute she was. Maybe sometimes I be needed so much as this girl right there. When I showed her how to shot she managed to fire it once, for a first try it looked quite good.

"Oh thank you." Zohar said as she gave me a hug, sure I was surprised. Did it mean I was needed by her? That sure felt nice and soon I was stuck in the moment.

"Is she aright?" I could hear Zohar ask and then an answer came from Gladius.

"She probably is stuck in the moment believing you need her." Zohar just nodded and she gave me yet another hug even warmer than before.

"You are needed don't make anyone believe you otherwise." That said I could hear Gladius mutter something about stupid kids. After that he threw us out and when he finally showed the basics for Zohar we could finally play.

"So what game do you want to play?" she asked looking at us two, sure we had no idea and so she thought about something and requested.

"How about we make a twister game?" she asked and we sure didn't knew what it was.

"It's some kinda carpet where you have circles in different colors. And then you have such small palette which you spin which tells you how where to place your foot respective hand."

"Sounds fun." Buffalo said as Zohar nodded.

"We would need some things to make this thought." And that's where we started to get creative and started to find things that could work for making such things. Some time passed by and we found wood and nails as well as metal scrap to make the moving pallet, then when no one was watching we took one of the white curtains that were hanging there. Meanwhile Zohar snook into someone's room to get us some paints so we could draw some circles onto it. Everything went smooth until we had to take the whole curtain for it to dry and Lao G appeared.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked to which Zohar smiled and said.

"A game we getting creative here Grandpa Lao G." he just smiled and patted her head going away which made us sight relieved but our luck went out when the next person to arrive was Jora and she looked at the curtain now in paint rather taken aback.

"What are you kids doing with the white curtains?" she asked kind of panicking.

"Master may kill me for this." She said as she was the one on watch on Zohar apparently.

"Do not worry papa Doffy would not do that for such stupid reason. Also we making a game want to join us?" she asked as she sighed seeing there was no turning back as what was done already happened and she sure could not take back the paint from the curtains anyway.

"Ok but let's not show this to young master when he comes back." She said as Zohar nodded.

"Unless he want to join our twister game." She said while smiling to which made Jora grip her head. Not that I could understand what she was thinking right now, but I hoped she would not scold us.

"But I can't let this go without any punishment, then I decide you need to train some when the curtains dry." Zohar nodded and she said.

"We can run around playing tag." She said with a smile and so Buffalo said.

"You are it then." To which she nodded and then we hang up the curtain for it to dry out and we started to run around quite so fast, but it sure was fun and when the curtain dry out we started to play the game it was also fun yet we also needed to help Jora preparing the dinner and it seemed Zohar knew so much about these stuff about cooking. She also said I was needed there to prepare the dinner that day sure was nice.


	9. Shopping With Uncle Pink

**I'm deeply sorry for not uploading for so long, I been stuck with writting readerinsert stories soon after I posted the latest chapter of Zohar.**

 **So even if I had the whole plot inside my head I couldn't make myself write another chapter. But now I managed it and I myself hope it won't stop at just this :P**

* * *

 **Senior Pink p.o.v.**

When young master took his leave for another mission, after few days I received a call from him. He wanted me to do things such as taking Zohar with me for shopping spree may it been actually paying for stuff or steal them as pirates.

Young master strongly believed such innocent child probably had some faults, which he wanted to find out. May it been for future use for things like manipulation. For example if she was really greedy just offering stuff would be enough to keep the child interested. Like this she would never leave this family behind, because no matter how happy she seemed right now things could change for the worse and Doflamingo didn't want to let his hands go from the power such as power of voice.

We as part of the family got to know it was rather strong ability for a little child like her that took down a horde people at once just by using her voice. But the downside was that she used it thanks to a trauma so trying to awaken the power that sleeps inside her and trying to master it would be hard seeing as no one knew how it could be used and what she was capable of by possessing such power.

Yet now I was faced which hard decision, whatever I should visit my girlfriend or not. This was the plan but now seeing as Zohar would come even if I said Jora would be more suitable with this job. Yet young master insisted saying we needed to strengthen our bonds as a family with eachother. Whatever he was serious or this was another of his mastermind plans I had no idea. Now standing on the boat I felt how a small hand was holding my own, looking down I saw the yellow eyes smiling at me which made me unable to take the decision to leave her alone just for the sake of visiting my girlfriend.

I knew she would be really suspicious if I came with Zohar, there was so many excuses I could use for her being with just me, but would she believe was the question. I didn't really want to let her find out about the fact that I was a pirate so this was a quite hard matter for me. Then I saw the warm yellow eyes looking at me studying my face and so the small child asked.

"Is something wrong uncle Pink? If something is troubling you I'm here to listen." I didn't really knew whatever the small child would understand my problems even if young master always told me she was so much more mature than any kid he ever meet, even if she choose to act strangely and stupid at times. Choosing to believe the words of young master I spoke.

"I have a girlfriend that doesn't know I'm a pirate even so I wanted to visit her today, but with you around I hardly believe she won't be suspicious." Then the small girl shook her head, kind of disapproving.

"You should visit her, as pirate of the Donquiexote family I hardly believe you have good amount of time to visit her otherwise. Also don't worry about me I can stay at the ship and have a look out and like guard anything we buy." She looked rather determined with every words she said.

"Think of it as you giving me a mission." Even if she said this I couldn't do anything but worry. Yes she may have trained some with Leo G and may have been stronger than any human child but pirates could appear and small kid on a ship probably would seem like a good target to them.

We took our leave and headed for the shops, before we begun I just told her what Doflamingo said.

"If there is anything you want just tell me and I buy it for you." Zohar titled her head as she asked.

"You sure uncle Pink? Isn't there more important things we need to buy?" I just nodded being sure about it as it was after all Doflamingo's personal request.

"It's ok, even young master agreed we should buy you something nice." That said her eyes sparkled and she deeply thought about what she wanted.

"I want food such as avocado and different salads. Then tea is a must maybe a small cake and.. stuff to write on and draw, it doesn't have to be anything just like paint and notebooks I guess." She seemed to be really passionate about whatever she had in thought it seemed.

"What are you intend to do with it?" then the small child smiled as she told me.

"I want to paint, living under such hard circumstances brought my passion for drawing back to life. Of course I also like music and writing so I could do all these things in my free time, before Papa Doffy decided to continue the adventure on the Grand Line." Yes it was true for the past month young master was preparing to take off to the Grand Line after all we were stuck on the North Blue for a while, this made me realize that I had so little time to spend with my girlfriend, probably soon to be wife as well.

Going around I could see Zohar going around the places, choosing best quality items for food it seemed that since she was a slave she had to know such stuff, but by my side she seemed to enjoy the day. Going around the town like this was rather refreshing which made me think about my own future and that maybe soon I be having my own kid I could spend time with just like this.

"Would you like some ice-cream?" Senior Pink asked as the girl shook her head.

"My sister's word haunt my dreams telling me choose your poison…. I couldn't possibly eat this now." I sure didn't heard about her having any sister.

"Did she die?" was the first thing that came out my mouth yet then I could see these yellow eyes staring at the ground as the monotone response was.

"No I did." I had no clue what she meant with this and trying to find out would probably bring out a trauma indeed, so leaving this topic aside we walked quietly back on the ship. When everything was inside Zohar waved at me and she pushed me out the small boat.

"Go see the love of your life, don't forget to bring flowers and cake." That's what she handed me into my own hands even if she claimed before it was for her. Confused I left the ship together with Zohar on board.

 **Time Skip~**

Telling my girlfriend I would come by tomorrow and actually stay for some days I left. Going back to the ship suddenly I heard a commission going on, people were surrounding an area where our ship was docked. Thinking something bad happened to Zohar I pushed my way tru the crowd and just as I predicted there were bodies lying around and people were screaming at Zohar calling her a monster. Her eyes were in different color blood red, they seemed thirsty for blood, but soon she broke into a song totally ignoring the people around her. I could only catch fellow words from the song.

" _No matter what we breed, We are still made of Greed, This is my kingdom come."_ I never heard this song before but I had to admit it was good and something about the sound of her voice made it even better, therefore in matter of a minute people calmed down and stopped screaming for whatever reason they thought it was necessary. Taking this situation in advance I kicked out the knocked guys from the ship and departed before the citizens gathered here could remember my face.

"What exactly happen?" I asked the kid as she started to clean herself up a little.

"I don't know.. they wanted to steal the food and suddenly one of these guys shouted out something that made the whole horde come at our direction." She shrugged it seemed such small matters didn't matter to her.

"Well good job defeating them." While saying this I patted her head gently which made her smile on instant and yet again the warm yellow eyes looked at me with happiness. This was sure one of the strangest kids' young master ever picked up, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore about not caring for her when the truth was a part of me already adored this cute kid.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, shall try my best with the next chapter :3**


	10. Flamingo

**Hope you enjoy this chapter I had so much fun making this :D**

* * *

 **Zohar p.o.v.**

When Doflamingo came back from his mission which included making preparations to leave North Blue he praised me for the time I defeated 3 thieves that dared to go against us and try to steal the food we bought. It may have just be a simple clap on the head and a smirk, but it meant so much for me at the moment. I felt needed and so it probably boosted up my ego way too much seeing as from that point on Gladius and Diamante were more likely creepied out claiming I was up to something from the single fact that I had this strange grin that never left me past these couple of days. It felt like I could do anything at the very moment.

But after this phase left I had this strange feeling to do something, prepares trick or tease someone. This feeling was so overwhelming and so I had to find something that would entertain me and today I found out the best opportunity ever. A rumor that Papa Doffy brought a woman spread like a disease so practically everyone knew it in couple of seconds even if they didn't seen it with their own eyes. Sneaky pink alien.

Next morning I planned out this plan and so it was included to somehow start a conversation on this topic. I could either act stupid or more like a curious kid but someone was way faster than me, because when I was waiting for the best opportunity someone broke the ice and asked.

"I heard young master you brought a woman onboard… what were you doing it was quite loud." Buffalo opened a patch to me and thus I already knew what actions to take and so I made my entrance into this silly conversation.

"I heard Papa Doffy gave her some Flamingo." Meanwhile everyone else that were not kids dropped their silverware, Buffalo not really understanding the context thought about how a grilled Flamingo would taste like.

"I never eaten a Flamingo… does it taste like chicken?" to which Baby5 simply answered to.

"I don't think so, but maybe because it's some type of bird like chicken it may just taste similar." So when Buffalo was drooling of the thought about tasking one of the fabulous pink birds, every adult in this room beside Trebol that didn't care much questioned where this kid picked it from.

"Well I think Papa Doffy should know the answer after all he is really smart." With such praising Doflamingo looked in the room as he risen the question he had in his mind now for a while.

"Who taught this kid this?" Everyone was silent, especially the kids as they didn't understood what was so bad about tasting another type of bird and talking about this matter. When the confusion spread tru the room I suddenly risen my voice explaining some things.

"I heard this from Diamante, he was talking about something similar. That she would be perfect pray of your flamingo." Diamante then paled, because he sure mentioned this once, but now he wasn't sure how this kid managed to spy on him without him noticing. Of course it was something what I heard from Gladius, he once yelled frustrated _" Call it a dick for fucks sake, don't sugar coat it and call it something lame as flamingo or taco."_ Sure after Gladius outburst he started to call it normally this was way too funny so I been laughing at this for days.

So when the glares from Jora were placed upon Diamante I added.

"I heard this is how you express your love Papa Doffy, by giving your Flamingos… well they are fabulous, pink and pretty so ladies must like them." Realizing that I was talking about living Flamingo's Jora sighed relieved. So now I just had to end this conversation with as many question remaining as possible.

"But this is so strange I never saw any Flamingo's on the ship, do you buy them once you see a pretty lady but that could be impossible… never seen anyone sell them here." That saying I heard Jora cough awkwardly as she seen the other children hooked on the idea as well.

"Don't throw so many question at once on young master, he must be troubled right now with so many question threw at him." I just nodded as the other 2 kids sighed sadly wanting some serious answer on this matter. You couldn't blame them some kids liked to learn new things, probably because they had no school here so they could learn anything that interested them not the opposite.

Soon I even saw Doflamingo looking at Diamante giving him a clear image he wanted to have a talk with him after breakfast. This made me wonder whatever he would change his wardrobe choices as punishment so he would receive his taco hat. This thought developed into me trying to remember how they taste like, but I could hardly remember it. Yet I came to the conclusion than no matter what I would jump on his head and try to eat it for the laugh.

After the breakfast I eavesdropped on Doflamingo and Diamante where Papa Doffy told him not to learn strange things to the kids, apparently he didn't want them disturbed in their lessons. This seriously sounded like excuses as he claimed he didn't want to have any love problems with us just yet when we were clearly needed all our time to polish our fighting skills. I left after a while smiling to myself declaring this was a huge success.

* * *

 **So if you wonder when the adventures are going to come, don't worry after Law joins the shit is going to go down, especially if they leave for Grand Line because then I have so much more possibilities to choose from :3**


End file.
